Karakal the Watcher
|age=Unknown |birth= |zodiac= |gender=Male (presumed) |type=Unknown |town=Earth |class=Neutral, Guardian |weapon= |element= |vulnerable= |first_appearance=''The Harbinger Cometh'' |latest_appearance= |status=Alive |abilities=Immense knowledge Psychokinesis |affiliation=Himself |aliases="Timeless Watcher" |relations= }} (pronounced "kare-ruh-KALL") is a mysterious being that guards the fabled Book of All. He debuts in The Harbinger Cometh. Physical Description Karakal is a bipedal creature, his species unknown. His body is quite thin, and he has digitigrade legs ending in hooves. He has a long, relatively thick tail that splits into two halfway down, and rather long, drooping ears, as well as a short, pointed snout with slitted nostrils. His fur is a silvery gray color, and his hair, which is long and somewhat messy, is black in color. He has a few bands in his hair as well. Two large, tattered wings, black and grayish-purple in color, extend from his back. A pair of branching horns extend from his head, and between these horns is Karakal's most startling feature; a large, floating eye that glows mysteriously. His body is swathed in an irregular pattern of cloth bandages, either wrapped tightly or hanging loosely, covering his arms, chest, shoulders, waist and legs. There is cloth wrapped around his head, covering the place where his eyes would be. History It is unknown who or what created Karakal; it is believed that he has existed ever since the beginning of time. His entire life has been dedicated to watching over the Book of All, keeping it from falling into the hands of evil. Appearances ''The Harbinger Cometh Paper Fantendo: Dimensions Destiny Abilities As Karakal stays out of confrontations the best he can, his combat abilities are unknown, although it can be assumed that he is capable of some level of psychokinesis, as he has shown to be able to manipulate objects with his mind. The 'eye' between his antlers serves as his source of vision, and he seems to be able to see things far beyond what mortalkind can; it is possible he can see into the cosmos, or even into different dimensions, if he puts his focus into it. Despite the presence of his four wings, he does not seem to use these to fly, as he can simply levitate with ease; the actual function of the wings is currently unknown. Friends and Foes Friends Allies Rivals Enemies Personality Karakal is a wholly neutral being; typically unconcerned with the trivial lives of mortals, he spends his time guarding the Book of All, and always observing the world and the cosmos. Having so much time on his hands has made him a patient creature, and he is very slow to anger. While he typically prefers to keep tom himself, he doesn't seem to mind people approaching him and speaking to him; he is always ready to answer any questions they may have for him. However, he is somewhat blunt, and doesn't like to sugar-coat things. This is not to say he is completely apathetic, however, as he is more than capable of showing sympathy for those who suffer. Likes *Quiet Dislikes *Unknown Biggest Fears *Unknown Quotes ---- Notes *He is named after a Lovecraftian deity. *The Sonic Fanon Wiki version of Karakal has him guarding the portal to the Putriverse instead of the Book of All. On Sonic Fanon Wiki he is also a character from the ''Wheels of Fate continuity, and was formerly a White Cherouv under the service of Ka; he gouged out his own eyes after reading from the future section of the Book of All. Category:Males Category:Purple Paw Studios Category:Ryushusupercat's Characters Category:The Harbinger Cometh (series) Category:Original Characters Category:Characters